Endspiel, Teil I
Nach einer jahrzehntelangen Heimreise in den Alpha-Quadranten fasst Admiral Janeway den Entschluss in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und das Schicksal der Voyager zu beeinflussen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Wir schreiben das Jahr 2404. Auf der Erde feiert man ein ganz besonderes Jubiläum: Den zehnten Jahrestag der Heimkehr des Raumschiffs ''Voyager'' und seiner Crew, die es geschafft hatte, auf einer 23 Jahre andauernden Reise voller Gefahren, die ihren Beginn im Delta-Quadranten genommen hatte, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ein Sprecher leitet einen Rückblick auf die Ereignisse ein. Admiral Kathryn Janeway beendet daraufhin das Abspielen der Sendung und stellt sich mit ihrer verbeulten Kaffeetasse ans Fenster. Akt I: Zuhause thumb|leftthumb|Reginald Barclay hält eine Rede. Die ehemaligen Crewmitglieder der Voyager veranstalten zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum ein Treffen. Dabei spricht Harry Kim mit Naomi Wildmans Tochter Sabrina. Sie meint, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern kann. Kim erklärt, dass er vier Jahre nicht mehr bei diesem Treffen war, weil er auf einer Deep-Space-Mission war. Im Vergleich mit den Jahren auf der Voyager schien es ihm jedoch ein langes Wochenende zu sein. Admiral Kathryn Janeway kommt auf ihn zu und beginnt ein Gespräch. Der Admiral meint, dass alle so schnell erwachsen geworden sind. Kim erkundigt sich auch nach Tuvok. Doch Janeway meint, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich gut geht. Kim kündigt an, dass er Tuvok am nächsten Tag besuchen wird und stellt lakonisch fest, dass er die Beerdigung leider verpasst hat. Janeway meint, dass allerdings jeder verstanden hat, dass er auf einer Mission war. Auch der Doktor erscheint mit einer Begleiterin zu der Party und wird sogleich von Tom Paris begrüßt und umarmt. Paris berichtet, dass er einen neuen Holoroman fertiggestellt hat und versichert dem Doktor, ihm diesen zu geben, bevor er ihn an seinen Verleger schickt. Der Doktor stellt Paris auch Lana, seine Frau vor, die er geheiratet hat. Paris erfährt auch, dass er sich für den Namen Joe entschieden hat, um heiraten zu können. Es war der Name von Lanas Großvater, wodurch Paris klar wird, dass sie kein Hologramm ist. Janeway und Torres sprechen auch über ein Vorhaben. Torres hat mit dem Klingonen Korath Kontakt aufgenommen und Korath erzählt, dass ihr ehemaliger Captain, der ihr in vielen glorreichen Schlachten beigestanden hätte, sich geehrt fühlen würde, das Haus von Korath zur Berücksichtigung vorzuschlagen. Janeway will ihm helfen, einen Sitz im Hohen Rat zu erlangen und erhält dafür eine Gegenleistung. Sie will Torres davon aber nichts berichten. Diese erkundigt sich daraufhin, ob dies etwas mit der Mission zu tun hat, auf die ihre und Paris' Tochter geschickt wurde. Jedoch hält sich Janeway bedeckt. Janeway verspricht Torres, dass ihre Tochter bald zurückkehren wird. Reginald Barclay tritt vor die Gäste und hält eine Ansprache. Er erhebt sein Glas auf die Reise und Admiral Janeway fügt hinzu, dass sie auch auf die anstoßen, die nicht hier sind, um mit ihnen zu feiern. thumb|Kathryn Janeway unterrichtet 2404 an der Akademie. An der Akademie der Sternenflotte hält Reginald Barclay ein Seminar und auch Admiral Janeway ist anwesend. Barclay stellt den Studenten die Borg vor und kündigt an, ihnen vom Hive-Bewusstsein und dem Assimilationsprozess zu berichten. Außerdem werden seine Anforderungen denen der Borg-Königin persönlich entsprechen, nämlich Perfektion. Anschließend stellt er seinen Ehrengast Admiral Kathryn Janeway vor. Die Studenten applaudieren ihr und sogleich hat ein Kadett eine Frage. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Gesichtsausdruck der Borgkönigin, als Janeway ihr mitteilte, dass sie Tausende ihrer Drohnen in Unimatrix Zero befreite. Eine andere Kadettin fragt nach Seven of Nines Beteiligung an Unimatrix Zero. Diese Frage möchte Admiral Janeway jedoch nicht beantworten, da sie über Seven of Nine nicht sprechen will. Augenblicke später erscheint ein Offizier und informiert Janeway, dass sich Miral gemeldet hat. Janeway entschuldigt sich daraufhin und verlässt den Hörsaal. Barclay setzt den Unterricht fort und bittet um Wortmeldungen zum Thema Nanotechnologie. In einem Büro nimmt Admiral Janeway den Ruf von Miral Paris entgegen. Sie berichtet ihr, dass der Tausch mit Korath vereinbart wurde. Allerdings besteht dieser darauf, dass Janeway ihm das Tauschobjekt persönlich übergibt. Janeway sichert zu, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen und verabschiedet sich von Paris. thumb|Admiral Janeway verabschiedet sich von Tuvok. In seinem abgedunkelten Quartier meditiert Tuvok. Admiral Janeway tritt ein und der Vulkanier wird vom hellen Licht geblendet. Er bittet Janeway hereinzukommen, damit die Tür sich wieder schließt. Der Admiral entschuldigt sich und tritt ein. Dort hockt sie sich zu Tuvok herunter und stellt sich vor. Tuvok nennt sie eine Hochstaplerin, da Janeway ihn Sonntags besucht. Da heute Donnerstag ist, könne sie der Logik zufolge nicht Janeway sein. Anschließend schreibt er an seinem Manuskript im Kerzenschein weiter. Sie fragt ihn auch, wie er mit seiner Arbeit vorankommt. Er ist kurz davor, seine Arbeit zu beenden und beklagt sich über die Unterbrechungen. Janeway fragt, ob sie gehen soll. Jedoch will der Vulkanier, dass sie bleibt. Der Admiral meint, dass sie ihm etwas wichtiges zu sagen habe. Janeway informiert ihn, dass sie fortgehen wird und sie sich vielleicht nie wiedersehen werden. Sie versichert ihm, dass Barclay und der Doktor ihn weiterbesuchen werden. Tuvok antwortet, dass der Doktor immer mittwochs und Barclay unregelmäßig kommt. Janeway verabschiedet sich von ihm und verlässt den Raum. thumb|Admiral Janeway lässt sich freiwillig vom Doktor untersuchen. In ihrer Wohnung empfängt Janeway den Doktor und stellt fest, dass das MHN wohl der einzige Doktor ist, der noch Hausbesuche macht. Dieser erkundigt sich nach ihren Symptomen. Jedoch meint der Admiral, dass es ihr bestens gehe. Der Doktor weist darauf hin, dass sie sich 33 Jahre lang vor jeder Untersuchung sträubte und glaubt nicht, dass sie diese jetzt grundlos vorzieht. Sie meint, dass sie eine Reise unternehmen wird und daher ihren Termin vorziehen will. Er stellt fest, dass sie so gesund ist, wie das erste Mal, als er sie untersuchte. Anschließend sprechen sie miteinander und Janeway bittet ihn Platz zu nehmen. Sie erkundigt sich nach seinem Eheleben und der Doktor bezeichnet es als wundervoll. Außerdem empfiehlt er ihr, es auch einmal zu versuchen. Janeway empfiehlt ihm, sein Leben und besonders seine Ehe zu genießen. Der Doktor meint, dass er hofft, dass sie in Würde altern wird, wie Janeway, da er selbst in zwanzig Jahren immer noch dasselbe gutaussehende Hologramm sein wird. Sie fragt nach dem Medikament Chronexalin. Der Doktor berichtet, dass sie es in der Sternenflottenmedizin getestet haben, ob es vor Tachyonverstrahlung schützt. Er meint, dass es sehr vielversprechend sei. Auch will er den Grund ihrer Frage wissen. Daraufhin verlangt Janeway 2000 Milligramm des Medikaments bis zum nächsten Tag. Nachfragen des Doktors blockt sie mit dem Verweis auf Geheimhaltungsvorschriften ab. Der Doktor sichert ihr die Lieferung des Medikaments bis 9 Uhr zu. Anschließend sucht sie Reginald Barclay auf und erkundigt sich nach einem Shuttle. Dieser antwortet, dass sich dieses in der Oakland-Werft befinde und bittet darum, mitzukommen. Janeway meint, dass es ihre Mission ist und er außerdem diesen wissbegierigen Kadetten von den Borg erzählen muss. Außerdem überspielt Barclay ihr einige Daten. Zum Abschied gibt er Janeway eine Kanne mit echtem Tee. Janeway bedankt sich nochmals für seine Hilfe und meint, dass sie ohne ihn nicht im Stande wäre, das zu tun, was sie vorhat und verlässt die Akademie. Vor einem Baum auf einer Wiese spricht Janeway am Grab von Chakotay vor sich hin. Sie dankt ihm für seine Ratschläge und meint, dass sie das tun muss, was sie für richtig hält. Sie meint, dass die Dinge für sie alle besser werden, wenn sie ihre Mission abschließen kann. Sie bittet Chakotay ihr zu vertrauen. Akt II: Erkenntnisse 26 Jahre zuvor thumb|Paris steht vom Schlaf benommen in seinem Quartier. In ihrem Quartier weckt B'Elanna Torres Tom Paris. Er erkundigt sich, was los sei, worauf Torres antwortet, dass er dreimal raten dürfe. Daraufhin richtet sich Paris im Bett auf und fasst mit seiner Hand an die Brust, wo sich jedoch kein Kommunikator befindet. Als er dies realisiert, nimmt er diesen vom Nachttisch und ruft die Krankenstation. Der Doktor meint, dass er ruhig bleiben solle und erkundigt sich, ob Torres stehen könne. Als Paris dies bejaht, fordert der Doktor ihn auf, auf die Krankenstation zu kommen. Schlaftrunken geht Paris zur Tür, die sich schon öffnet, als ihm ein Gedanke kommt und er fragt, was mit Torres sei. Das MHN antwortet, dass er diese auch mitbringen solle. Paris bejaht dies und schlägt vor, den Transporter zu benutzen. Jedoch läuft Torres bereits an ihm vorbei und durch die Tür. Paris ruft ihr hinterher, dass sie auf ihn warten solle, ehe er sich einen Bademantel schnappt und ihr hinterhereilt. thumb|Der Doktor teilt Torres und Paris mit, dass sie nicht in dieser Nacht Eltern werden. Auf der Krankenstation untersucht der Doktor Torres und meint, dass sie schon bald ein gesundes Baby bekommen werden, aber nicht heute. Sie erlebe Scheinwehen. Torres brüllt das MHN an, dass sie das Baby aus sich heraus haben will. Der Doktor meint, dass fehlgeleitete Wut bei Klingoninnen vor der Geburt typisch ist. Paris erkundigt sich, ob er die Geburt nicht einleiten kann. Jedoch rät der Arzt davon ab. Paris meint, dass sie dann wohl nie zum Schlafen kommen. Der Doktor fragt daraufhin, ob er dies für schlimm hält. Im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains spricht Janeway mit Chakotay, der ihr den Fehlalarm meldet. Da dies bereits der dritte Fehlalarm ist, meint der Captain, dass dieses Baby so stur ist, wie seine Mutter. Chakotay berichtet, dass Kim Wetten auf das Geburtsdatum und die Geburtsstunde annimmt. Janeway lässt sich daraufhin für nächsten Freitag 23 Uhr eintragen. Außerdem berichtet Chakotay, dass Chell angefragt hat, ob er das Kasino übernehmen kann. Janeway meint, dass neelix ziemlich große Töpfe und Pfannen hinterlassen hat, die gefüllt werden müssen. Sie fragt, ob Chell sich dem gewachsen fühlt. Chakotay bestätigt dies, denn er hat auch eine Liste mit Menüs vorbereitet, die Chakotay Janeway zeigt. Als sie liest, dass darauf Hühnerwarp-Cordon-bleu und Plasmalecksuppe stehen, muss sie lachen. Janeway würde das Menü, insbesondere das Roter-Alarm-Chili probieren und lädt Chakotay ein. Dieser antwortet, dass er es gern tun würde, jedoch bereits etwas vorhat. Daher verabreden sie sich für ein anderes Mal. Chakotay begibt sich daraufhin in den Frachtraum, wo Seven of Nine ein Picknick vorbereitet hat. Er erkundigt sich, was sie hier vorbereitet habe. Seven antwortet, dass nach ihren Recherchen ein Picknick ein angemessener Rahmen für ein drittes Date sei. Auf ihre Nachfrage, ob es ihm nicht gefalle, antwortet er, dass dieses Picknick Perfektion sei. Daraufhin stoßen sie mit Wein an. thumb|Tuvok ist konsterniert. Im Kasino spielt Icheb unterdessen Kal-toh mit Tuvok. Harry Kim sieht den beiden zu und hustet, um Icheb einen Tipp zu geben. Tuvok bemerkt dies und weist Icheb darauf hin, dass Kim ihn niemals besiegt hat. Nachdem icheb sein Stäbchen gelegt hat, legt Tuvok seines dazu und meint zu Icheb, dass manche Spieler Stunden brauchen, um sich für einen Zug zu entscheiden. Icheb gewinnt jedoch mit dem nächsten Zug, was Tuvok sehr verwirrt. Er beglückwünscht seinen Gegner. Icheb bezeichnet es als Anfängerglück. Eine Revanche kann er ihm nicht anbieten, da er in die Astrometrie muss. Tuvok beglückwünscht Icheb und wirkt konsterniert. Kim setzt sich sogleich auf Ichebs Platz und fordert Revanche, da er fühle, dass heute sein Glückstag sei. Zu der Revanche kommt es allerdings nicht, weil Tuvok sich entschuldigt und das Kasino verlässt, um die Krankenstation aufzusuchen. Kim ruft ihm noch hinterher, dass es sich nur um ein Spiel handeln würde. thumb|Der Doktor untersucht Tuvok. Auf der Krankenstation wird Tuvok vom Doktor untersucht. Dieser fragt, ob Icheb nicht der bessere Spieler sein kann. Tuvok antwortet, dass er aufgrund eines weiteren Konzentrationsdefizits verlor. Dies kann der Doktor auch medizinisch untermauern: Tuvoks Neuropeptidwerte sind weiter gesunken. Der Vulkanier registriert eine zusehende Zustandsverschlechterung. Der Doktor versucht ihn zu beruhigen und erhöht seine Medikation. Auch beteuert er, Tuvoks Wunsch nach Diskretion zu wahren, fragt aber, ob er den Captain informieren soll. Tuvok antwortet, dass er dies tun wird, sobald ihn seine Krankheit bei der Ausübung seines Dienstes beeinträchtigt. thumb|Seven of Nine und Neelix spielen Kadis-kot. In der Astrometrie spielt Seven of Nine mit Neelix Kadis-kot über eine Subraumverbindung. Sie erkundigt sich nach Brax, dem es laut Neelix gut gehe. Neelix berichtet ihr, dass er Dexa einen Heiratsantrag machen will. Seven meint, dass ein Ja von ihr weise wäre. Auch fragt er nach Sevens Beziehung zu Chakotay. Sie weicht aus, doch Neelix bohrt nach und erkundigt sich nach dem Picknick. Sie bezeichnet es als eine für beide angenehme Aktivität und bedankt sich für den Vorschlag, der von Neelix kam. Im nächsten Augenblick werden sie von einem Computersignal unterbrochen. Die Langstreckensensoren orten extrem hohe Neutrinoemissionen, die von einem periodischen Gravitonfluss begleitet werden. Diese sind drei Lichtjahre entfernt. Neelix vermutet ein Wurmloch. Jedoch muss Seven zunächst weitere Untersuchungen vornehmen. Um sie nicht weiter zu stören, meint Neelix, dass sie ihr Spiel morgen fortsetzen können und beendet die Verbindung. Seven of Nine informiert die Führungsoffiziere, dass es in dem Nebel eine große Anzahl von Wurmlöchern geben könnte. Kim ist sofort enthusiastisch, dass eines davon einen Weg zur Erde darstellen könnte. Paris fügt hinzu, dass sie das Wurmloch vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer von Kims Eltern führt. Seven meint, dass dies das konzentrierteste Auftreten von Wurmlöchern ist, das jemals entdeckt wurde. Janeway meint zu Kim, dass er, wenn er mit seiner Mutter spricht, ihr sagen soll, dass sie vielleicht ihr Sofa verschieben müssen. Akt III: Im Angesicht der Gefahr thumb|Der Doktor versucht Tuvok zu beruhigen. In der Zukunft wirft Tuvok in seinem Quartier mit Zetteln um sich und wiederholt fortwährend die Zahlenfolge 7153-5331. Der Doktor tritt ein und wird von einem Pfleger informiert, dass Tuvok niemanden an sich heranlässt. Dieser meint, dass Tuvok jedoch eher frustriert als gewalttätig wirkt. Der Doktor spricht zu ihm, jedoch reagiert er nicht. Der Arzt meint, dass die Zahlen, die Tuvok wiederholt, eine Sternzeit sein könnten. Der Doktor erinnert sich, dass bei Sternzeit 53317 Captain Janeway von den Kellidianern entführt wurde. Der Doktor fragt, ob er darüber redet. Tuvok bezeichnet ihr Verschwinden als Mysterium, worauf der Doktor antwortet, dass er dieses Mysterium gelöst hat. Er hat damals den Captain gerettet und gesund auf die Voyager gebracht. Der Pfleger schlägt vor, Admiral Janeway herzuholen. Jedoch muss der Doktor ihm mitteilen, dass sie zur Zeit nicht in der Stadt ist und er nicht weiß, wann sie zurückkehrt. Tuvok meint, dass sie nie mehr zurückkommt. thumb|Der Doktor fragt Reginald Barclay nach Admiral Janeway. Der Doktor sucht Reginald Barclay auf und erkundigt sich nach Admiral Janeway. Barclay ist besorgt, dass er wieder ihr Golfspiel vergessen hat, doch der Doktor beruhigt ihn, dass dieses erst nächste Woche stattfindet. Er berichtet von Tuvoks Sorge um Janeway. Er meint, dass er auch um den Admiral besorgt ist. Sie verlangte ein experimentelles Medikament für eine geheime Operation, jedoch meinte Direktor Okaro, dass sie an keinem geheimen Projekt mehr arbeitet, seit sie an der Akademie lehrt. Barclay meint, dass Geheimdienstler oftmals Dinge verschweigen. Jedoch erwidert der Doktor, dass Janeway sich darauf freute, mit Barclay Vorlesungen halten zu können. Daher findet er es seltsam, dass sie nun weggeht. Barclay beginnt zu stottern und meint, dass es eine absolut einleuchtende Erklärung dafür gibt. Anschließend will er sich entschuldigen, da er noch einige Arbeiten korrigieren müsse. Jedoch wundert sich der Doktor, dass er wieder stottert, was er seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hat. Das MHN erkennt, dass er genau weiß, wo sie ist. Barclay antwortet, dass sie auf sich aufpassen kann. Jedoch fragt der Doktor, wo sie ist. thumb|Janeway verhandelt mit Korath. Janeways Shuttle umkreist inzwischen einen Asteroiden, auf dem sich eine klingonische Bergbaustation befindet. Der Admiral beamt sich in eine Höhle und geht zu Miral Paris und zwei Klingonen. Diese heißt sie im Haus des Korath willkommen. Als einer der Klingonen den Admiral unfreundlich anspricht, droht Miral Paris ihm auf Klingonisch, ihm den Arm zu brechen. Anschließend wird sie von Admiral Janeway aufgefordert, den Asteroiden zu verlassen. Miral Paris beugt sich ihrem Wunsch und wird noch ermutigt, ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Korath zeigt Janeway einen cardassianischen Disruptor, den er so modifiziert hat, dass er einen Nadionimpuls aussendet. Janeway findet dies beeindruckend und kommt anschließend zur Sache. Sie meint, dass es sie viel Arbeit gekostet hat, ihm einen Sitz im Hohen Rat zu verschaffen. Daher wolle sie nun ihre Bezahlung. Korath entgegnet, dass er Janeways Shuttle gescannt habe und bekundet sein Interesse für dessen Modifikationen, besonders den Schildgenerator. Janeway antwortet, dass er nicht zu verkaufen ist. Korath will daraufhin die Vereinbarung platzen lassen und lässt Janeway hinausbringen. 26 Jahre zuvor [[Datei: Die USS Voyager trifft in einem Nebel auf Borg-Kubus.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager trifft im Nebel auf einen Borg-Kubus.]] Kurzentschlossen lässt Captain Janeway einen Kurs in die Richtung und ins Innere des Nebels setzen. Paris kommentiert dies damit, dass Chell vielleicht Nebelsuppe als Menü anbieten sollte. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde halten. Der Captain ruft Seven of Nine in der Astrometrie und fragt nach den Neutrinoemissionen. Jedoch kann Seven of Nine keinen klaren Scan erhalten. Sie sind noch 6 Millionen Kilometer vom Zentrum entfernt. Tuvok ortet eine Tritaniumsignatur, weshalb Paris ein Ausweichmanöver fliegt. Kim ortet eine weitere Tritaniumsignatur direkt über ihnen. Aus dem Nebel taucht ein Borgkubus auf, dem Paris in letzter Minute ausweichen kann. Janeway befiehlt daraufhin, das Schiff aus dem Nebel zu fliegen. Die Borg orten inzwischen die Voyager und die Drohnen wollen das Schiff assimilieren. Jedoch lässt die Königin das Schiff entkommen, da sie ihre Sicherheit nicht gefährdet haben. Allerdings will sie sie im Auge behalten. Akt IV: Auf der Suche nach einem Heimweg thumb|Harry Kim versucht Tom Paris davon zu überzeugen, in den Nebel zurückzukehren. An Bord der Voyager besprechen die Führungsoffiziere die Entdeckungen im Nebel. Tuvok meldet, dass es keine Anzeichen gibt, dass der Kubus sie entdeckt hat. Paris kann dies nicht glauben, da sie sie aus dieser Entfernung gesehen haben müssten. Tuvok meint, dass die Borg keine Kollision riskieren würden. Daher nimmt er an, dass auch ihre Sensoren gestört wurden. Kim will zum Nebel zurückkehren, um einen Weg in den Alphaquadranten zu finden. Seven of Nine rät jedoch davon ab, da sich ihren Scans zufolge mindestens 47 Borgschiffe im Nebel befinden. Janeway entschließt sich weiterzufliegen. Kim widerspricht und schlägt Modifikationen vor. Jedoch lehnt der Captain dies ab. Kim versucht später Paris von seinem Plan zu überzeugen. Kim schlägt vor, dass Paris noch einmal ein richtiges Abenteuer erlebt, bevor seine Vaterschaft dafür zu stressig wird. Daher zeigt er ihm seinen Plan. Paris ist skeptisch und will den Flyer nicht den Borg übergeben. Kim meint jedoch, dass dies mit dem besten Piloten im Quadranten unmöglich ist. Jedoch appelliert Kim an Paris' Abenteuerlust und den Wunsch nach Hause zurückzukehren. Paris entgegnet, dass er diese im Nebel verloren habe und die Voyager als sein Zuhause betrachte. In der Astrometrie wird Seven of Nine von Chakotay aufgesucht. Sie meint, dass ihr täglicher Bericht noch nicht komplett ist. Chakotay meint jedoch, das er inoffiziell hier ist und fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm Zeit verbringen will. Er lädt sie zu einem Abendessen ein und fragt sie, ob dies für ein viertes Rendezvous angemssen sei, nach ihren Recherchen. Seven antwortet, dass dies wohl eher für ein fünftes Rendezvous angemessen wäre, doch Chakotay ist bereit eines zu überspringen. thumb|Der Doktor ist zufrieden, dass Seven ihn um eine Operation bittet. Bei einem anschließenden Wartungsbesuch auf der Krankenstation stellt der Doktor lediglich eine kleine Entzündung um Sevens biradiale Klammer fest. Falls sie dieses Symptom stört, soll sie ihn informieren. Als sie nicht aufsteht, fragt er nach. Seven of Nine bittet ihn um die Operationen zur Entfernung der Störungssicherung ihres Kortikalknotens, die er vor einigen Monaten entwickelt hat. Der Doktor setzt die Operation für 18 Uhr an. Er weist sie darauf hin, dass sie danach in der Lage ist, tiefere Beziehungen einzugehen und bietet seine Hilfe als Lehrer an. Seven bedankt sich, meint aber, dass sie bereits alle Hilfe habe, die sie benötigt. Der Doktor fragt, ob sie weitere Simulationen mit dem Chakotay-Hologramm durchführen will. Dies verneint Seven jedoch und meint, dass sie sich um 18 Uhr sehen. thumb|Admiral Janeway entkommt mit Koraths Vorrichtung. In der Zukunft bringen zwei Klingonen Janeway zu Korath. Sie meint, dass sie sein Angebot nochmals überdacht habe. Sie berichtet, sie sei bereit, ihm den Schildgenerator zu übergeben, nachdem sie die Vorrichtung nochmals inspiziert hätte. Korath fragt empört, ob sie seine Ehre infrage stellt. Der Admiral antwortet, dass er die Bedingungen ihres Handels nicht verändert hätte, wenn er ehrenwert wäre. Zähneknirschend lässt er Janeway die Vorrichtung zeigen. Ein Klingone deaktiviert daraufhin ein Hologramm und Janeway scannt die Vorrichtung mit ihrem Tricorder. Ehe die Klingonen etwas dagegen tun können, platziert sie einen Musterverstärker und beamt sich mit der Vorrichtung in das Shuttle. Umgehend aktiviert sie die Panzerung und lässt den Computer einen Kurs setzen. Korath verfolgt das Shuttle mit seinem Schiff und beschießt es. Janeway geht mit dem Shuttle auf Warp 6 und am Treffpunkt wieder unter Warp. Sie wird von einem Raumschiff entdeckt: Ein Föderationsraumschiff geht unter Warp und Captain Harry Kim teilt Janeway über Subraumfunk mit, dass er sie festnimmt. Akt V: Durch Zeit und Raum thumb|Harry Kim lässt Admiral Janeway ziehen. Janeway meint zu Kim, dass es keinen Grund gebe, sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Doch Barclay und der Doktor haben ihm berichtet, was vorgeht. Janeway ergibt sich unter der Bedingung, mit ihm sprechen zu können. Daher unterhalten sich Janeway und Kim in der Messe von Kims Raumschiff. Kim meint, dass er mit dem Doktor absprach, dass sie die Angelegenheit in der Familie klären wollen. Daher weiß das Sternenflottenkommando nichts von ihrem Vorhaben. Er berichtet, dass er seiner Crew erzählt hat, sie leide an einer Geisteskrankheit, die das Urteilsvermögen einschränke. Der Admiral entgegnet, dass sie genau weiß, was sie tut. Janeway erinnert ihn daran, dass er einst ein junger Fähnrich war, der Angst hatte, die falschen Knöpfe zu drücken. Außerdem wollte er in einen borgverseuchten Nebel fliegen, um die vage Möglichkeit der Heimkehr zu nutzen. Kim meint weiterhin, dass es zu gefährlich ist. Janeway erinnert ihn an die Verluste der Voyager und bittet ihn, ihrem Urteilsvermögen zu vertrauen. Außerdem meint sie, dass ihre Familie nicht mehr komplett ist und bittet ihn, ihrem Urteilsvermögen ein letztes Mal zu vertrauen. 26 Jahre früher thumb|Seven of Nine und Chakotay küssen sich. An Bord der Voyager materialisiert sich Seven of Nine mit einem Blumenstrauß in Chakotays Quartier. Als er fragt, ob etwas mit der Tür nicht stimmt, antwortet sie, dass es indiskret gewesen wäre, wenn jemand gesehen hätte, wie sie Blumen ins Quartier des Ersten Offiziers trägt. Als er die Blumen in eine Vase stellen will, küsst Seven ihn innig. Sie meint, dass sie die Spannung verringern wollte, da der erste Kuss meist als unangenehm empfunden wird. Als sie sich weiter küssen, werden sie von Captain Janeway auf die Brücke gerufen. Dort informiert sie Janeway, dass sich eine temporale Spalte bildet. Janeway und Kim besprechen im Shuttle inzwischen die Situation. Kim meint, dass das Sternenflottenkommando ihn zum Fähnrich degradiert, wenn es davon erfahren sollte, dass er ihr geholfen hat. Kim weist darauf hin, dass die Vorrichtung von Korath viel tachyokinetische Energie produziert und sich selbst ausbrennen könnte, bevor sie dorthin gelangt, wo sie hin will. Janeway pflichtet ihm bei, dass es eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr wird. Jedoch schafft er es nicht, dem Admiral ihr Vorhaben auszureden. Daher lässt er sie ziehen. Bevor Kim sich zurückbeamen lässt, umarmen sie sich. Als Janeway kurz davor ist, den Generator zu aktivieren, wird ihr Shuttle von Koraths Schiff angegriffen, dass sich mit einem weiteren Raumschiff enttarnt hat. Sie ruft die Rhode Island und ruft Kim um Hilfe. [[Datei: Admiral Janeway nimmt Kontakt mit der USS Voyager auf.jpg|thumb|Admiral Janeway nimmt Kontakt mit der USS Voyager auf.]] Auf der Voyager entdeckt man unterdessen eine Spalte in der Raumzeit. Tuvok ortet die Signaturen von klingonischem Waffenfeuer. Die Rhode Island erreicht inzwischen das Shuttle und eröffnet das Feuer. Er will Admiral Janeway an Bord beamen, was diese ablehnt. Sie fordert ihn auf, ihm nur die Klingonen vom Leib zu halten. Dann aktiviert Admiral Janeway den Chronodeflektor und fliegt in die Spalte. Tuvok ortet, dass ein Schiff mit einer Föderationssignatur aus dem Spalt auftaucht. Aus dieser tritt ein Shuttle auf und nimmt Verbindung mit der Voyager auf. Beim Piloten des Shuttles handelt es sich um niemand anderen als um Admiral Janeway, die 26 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, um den Verlauf der Ereignisse zu verändern und dem Schicksal einen glücklicheren Ausgang abzuringen. Der Admiral befiehlt Captain Janeway, mit ihrem Deflektor den Riss in der Raum-Zeit zu schließen. Nachdem der Captain diesen Befehl ausgeführt hat, erkundigt sie sich nach den Befehlen. Admiral Janeway antwortet, dass sie die Voyager nach Hause bringen wird. Doch hat sie ihre Pläne ohne ihren größten Feind gemacht, die Borg-Königin, die über all dies genauestens informiert ist, da sie die Transmission verfolgt. :Fortsetzung folgt … Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left als Doppelfolge gesendet und auch in dieser Form auf VHS und DVD veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} , & (im Original: All Good Things), übernommen, um eine weitere Verbindung zwischen den Serien zu schaffen.}} .}} statt.}} einen Emmy Award in der Kategorie „Hervorragende Musikkomposition für eine Serie“.}} und dieser Episode einen Emmy Award in der Kategorie „Hervorragende visuelle Specialeffekte für eine Serie“.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Endgame (episode) es:Endgame fr:Endgame ja:VOY:道は星雲の彼方へ nl:Endgame Kategorie:Episode (VOY)